


Close (a 100 word story)

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: A romantic spin on Barry's return from the speed force.





	

“Come home to me.”

From inside the speed force, she beckons him. He reaches out, zeroing in on her beautiful face. Iris breathes a sigh of relief when they clasp hands, happiness flooding each and every one of her senses. Seconds later, they’re back in S.T.A.R. Labs.

“You scared the shit out of me.” She whispers, embracing him.

“I’m sorry,” he replies.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Iris reaches up to take his face in her hands.

“I won’t,” Barry says, pressing his lips to hers.

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so good to be back. I've been so busy lately. I haven't been doing much writing, but I just had to get one out. Hope you enjoy. Per usual, the title was inspired by a song, Lewis Watson's "Close." Give it a listen if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
